Stalking Stalkers
by AsuCaga Forever
Summary: She's his ultimate stalker. No further reviews. Read to understand and please don't forget to review! XD
1. Chapter 1

This fic is the result of the authors' talk about stalkers. Having the three of us experienced being stalked in the past. However, I don't know how this fic materialized. Lol.

Credits to Fate Camiswhil for the title. You'll know at the later chapters why is the title like that. XD

* * *

><p>Ages:<p>

Athrun and Kira – 18

Cagalli and Lacus – 16

* * *

><p>"<em>There is a fine line between serendipity and stalking."<em>

_~David Coleman_

* * *

><p><strong>Stalking Stalkers<strong>

Athrun's POV

My life is perfect. They say that there is no perfect life because perfection doesn't exist. I beg to disagree. For me, I have the most awesome life everyone could ever dream of. I have a happy family, great friends and a lovely fiancée. Adding to that, I came from the wealthiest family in the PLANTs and I can say that I am good-looking though I don't want to dwell on that further.

My life is perfect. Almost. Almost because there's just this one, tiny matter that destroys the harmony of my life. Want to know what it is? Or rather, _who _it is.

I consider her the bane of my existence. She's my bestfriend's younger sister. I've known her all my life and she annoys the hell out of me. You might be wondering what this girl could have done to earn my ire like that. Well, she's just my stalker. Yes, you read it right. Stalker. She'd been stalking me for god knows how long. How did I came to know about it? Well, I was 13 then. I was at their house for I was doing a school project with Kira, her brother and my bestfriend. She wasn't at the house that time. I saw her notebook lying on the floor and picked it up. Okay, I know I don't have the right to read it for it isn't mine but I got curious when I saw the first page. The word _My Prince_ was written there. Written in bold, cursive letters.

So, yeah, you could not imagine my shock when I continued onto the latter pages. It was filled with handwritten notes and pictures of me taken from different places and angles. Some of them were candid. I read the first note and got surprised even more when I realized what she's doing. She likes me. My bestfriend's little sister likes me. It could have been fine with me though for I'm used to many girls crushing on me (not that I'm proud of it) but when she learned that I know about it, she became more aggressive and ultimately annoying. She began to tail me around like a love-struck puppy and began to act like she's my girlfriend! Ugh. It's really annoying. So I told her bluntly that I don't like her. Not in the least. I could still clearly remember how it happened.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Athrun, wait!" A blonde girl with amber eyes called from behind. I looked back and saw my bestfriend's younger sister, and really annoying stalker, run towards me. "Don't walk so fast." She panted when she finally reached me.**_

"_**What do you want?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my irritation.**_

"_**Go with me to the spring ball." She said as she looked directly into my emerald orbs. Her amber orbs lighting up in determination.**_

_**I have to admit, I like her courage. She's too determined and passionate over what she does. But that doesn't erase my irritation on her. "No. I already got a date." I said coldly then I turned to go.**_

"_**Can't you see it? Lacus likes Kira!" She exclaimed which made me stop from walking. I turned around and stared at her with no emotions at all. "I'm more suited for you."**_

_**I face-palmed myself. I hate her. "Really, Cagalli, stop this. I love Lacus. And don't even use Kira here. He's your brother, for Christ's sake! Excuse me."**_

_**She grabbed my arm before I could walk again. I glared at her this time. "It's true, Athrun. I love you."**_

_**I felt something foreign in my chest as I stared at her amber orbs. I shook my head and pushed it away. "Well, I don't. And for your information, I hate you. I hate your guts." I saw her eyes water so I quickly got loose from her and left.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

But that didn't stop her. In fact, to my utter dismay, it made her more persistent. She would always go with me to school since we're neighbors, make me lunch and go home with me. Even when I have soccer practice, she would wait for me no matter how long.

You may ask why I don't like her. Aside from being my most stubborn stalker and my bestfriend's sister, I don't have special feelings for her. I am engaged already. Yes, even at a young age, my parents bethroted me to the daughter of a close family friend, Lacus Clyne. I have no qualms about it. Lacus is beautiful, kind, sweet, and the type of girl every man would wish for. I'd be pretty whacked up to reject her. Plus, I'm making my parents' happy by being obedient to them. Yes, it's perfect.

Except for that one glitch. Her. Cagalli Yula Hibiki.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

"Athrun, good morning!" A cheerful Cagalli greeted as she approached the red Lamborghini which stopped in front of their house that morning. She then swiftly got into the passenger seat. "Nice day, isn't it?" She asked the blue-haired, emerald-eyed teen on the driver seat.

"Yeah. Great day." Athrun replied with a grin which totally surprised Cagalli. "What?" He demanded irritably when she just gaped at him.

"You smiled!" She exclaimed. She'd gotten use to Athrun always scowling around her whenever he picks her up every morning. His mother told him to pick her up everyday so they could go to school together. She knew that if he would have his way, she wouldn't even be anywhere near his car.

"Is it illegal to smile?" He snapped as he began to drive.

"Well, I rarely see you smile." She pointed out.

"That's because of you." He said plainly as he stopped in front of a mansion. "Transfer at the back." He commanded.

"No, I won't!" She said with a pout as she crossed her arms on her chest. How dare this boy command her just like that!

The blue-haired boy took a deep breath. _Patience, Athrun. _He told himself as he counted from one to ten. "Lacus is coming with us. She's going to ZAFT High starting today. So scoot over."

The blonde girl got surprised at this information. She was about to speak but the gate opened and out came a beautiful pink-haired girl with soft baby blue eyes. She approached the car as Athrun got out of it. "Good morning, Athrun, Cagalli." She greeted with a smile.

Cagalli forced a smile while Athrun grinned at the pink-haired girl. "Good morning, Lacus." He then turned to the blonde who's still at the passenger seat. "Hey, transfer at the back." He repeated, his tone getting cold.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll sit at the back." Lacus said.

"No." Athrun said then he opened the door and pulled Cagalli out. The blonde girl pouted. He raised an eyebrow at her then he smiled again at Lacus as he held the door open for her. "Shall we?"

Lacus giggled as she got inside the car. Athrun then went back to the driver seat. "Hey, you," He called at Cagalli who's still outside. "You'll just stay there?" He asked mockingly.

She glared at him then she went inside the car, too. This time, she's at the back seat. She glared at the blue-haired boy again at the rearview mirror while he just smirked at her. She sighed as she turned to the window. Her heart slowly breaking again.

* * *

><p>Kira was already at school when Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus arrived. He smiled when he saw the three. "Good morning, you three." He greeted.<p>

Athrun and Cagalli greeted him back while Lacus cheerfully skipped towards him, her baby blue eyes twinkling. "Hi, Kira. Athrun said that the four of us will be classmates."

Kira smiled as the four teens made their way to their classroom. "That's good. Enjoy your stay here, Lacus."

The pink-haired girl nodded enthusiastically. "I sure will."

When they got to class, Lacus was introduced. Many boys admired her instantly for she's so beautiful and kind but they got defeated when they learned that she's Athrun's fiancee. The girls in the room, except for Cagalli, Miriallia and Shiho, glared at her for she's stealing their darling Athrun away from them.

"I prefer Cagalli over her. At least with that blonde, we have a huge chance of getting together with Athrun. Her, she's so perfect, Athrun wouldn't look at us now."

Cagalli heard it. She glared at the two girls mumbling. They paled and turned away from her. She then sighed. No matter how she deny it, they're right. Lacus is perfect. She'd known, when Lacus and Athrun got engaged, that she wouldn't have any chance with the blue-haired boy anymore. Lacus is every boy's dream. Even her brother, Kira, got captivated by her. She looked at the pink-haired girl who sat beside Athrun and she watched, with hurt in her eyes, the two smile at each other.

A soft tap on her shoulder made her look up. She saw her two friends, Miriallia and Shiho, smiling symphatetically at her. Wiping her unshed tears from her eyes, she smiled back weakly to them.

* * *

><p>"Here!" Cagalli cheerfully exclaimed as she placed a homemade bentou in front of Athrun. They're at the cafeteria now, with the whole gang, having lunch.<p>

The blue-haired boy frowned but didn't react. He's used to her making bentou for him every lunch. He ignored the blonde who sat on his left side and instead turned to his fiancée who's talking with Kira. "How do you find ZAFT High, Lacus?" He asked amiably.

The pink-haired girl smiled as she turned to look at him. "It's great! The people are great though I noticed that the girls were sort of glaring at me." She said. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Blame it to Zala and his charms, Lacus." Dearka said. "All those babes want him. Seriously, I wonder why they like him when I'm hotter." He earned a smack at the head from Miriallia because of that.

Yzak Joule rolled his eyes at his bestfriend's stupidity. "Duh. I wouldn't choose any of you, you dolt."

"Why? Because you're hotter than us?"

"Yeah! I-" The platinum-haired boy halted and blushed furiously when he realized what he had just said. He glared at the now laughing Athrun. "Nice try, Zala."

"You fell for it, Yzak." Dearka chimed in which made Yzak to glare at him, too. He and Athrun had a high five. The blonde boy then turned to Cagalli who, by that time, is quietly eating her own lunch. "Hey, Cags! You like Athrun so much. Tell me, what do you see in him?"

The blonde girl choked on her food. Athrun and Kira glared at Dearka who seemed to be unfazed by it. She quickly got her juice and took one large gulp. "I… I don't know!" She exclaimed. Truth be told, she doesn't really care about Athrun's looks and wealth. She just don't know what's in him that attracted her in the first place. "I just…" She blushed furiously. "…like him."

Athrun frowned at her. "What kind of answer is that?" He asked, annoyed. "Stupid." With that, he got up. "I'll see you later, Lacus." He told the pink-haired girl who just nodded then he left the cafeteria.

Cagalli followed Athrun's retreating figure with her amber orbs, sadness evident in them. Her friends, even Yzak, felt sad for her.

* * *

><p>AN: SORRY IF ATHRUN'S SO MEAN HERE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

~ASUCAGA FOREVER


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No one probably noticed this but the two main couples here are of different age yet they're classmates. My bad. I haven't realized it until I was writing chapter 2. But well, since this is fanfic, I can do something to fix it up. In this fic, Cagalli and Lacus are accelerated. So, okay? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Stalking Stalkers<strong>

"Okay class," Murrue Ramius, the music teacher said as the lesson started that afternoon. "I'm going to give you early your final project for this semester. The final output would be a concert that your class will organize. And ALL of you should participate. No exceptions."

Oohs and ahhs were heard in the class. One girl, Meyrin Hawke, raised her hand. "Miss Ramius, are we going to perform in groups or individually?" She asked.

"It's up to you as long as all of you would to perform." Murrue said. "I talked with principal La Flaga already and he agreed to get us a musical director, some assistants and the things that we would need." It wasn't so hard to ask. Mu La Flaga would give everything she asks. She really doesn't like doing it but hey, this is for her class. So, it's alright to exploit this weakness sometimes. "But if you're going to form a group, only four members are allowed."

"Athrun! Let's be partners!" Cagalli exclaimed as she tugged at the blue-haired boy's sleeve.

Athrun frowned. "No." He said then he turned to Lacus who's beside him. "Lacus, let's be partners."

The pink-haired girl looked at him with a smile. "Sure!" She said then she spared a glance at Kira who's approaching his sister.

"Cags!" Kira exclaimed. "How about we team up with this?" He asked, his purple orbs twinkling. He saw how Athrun rejected his sister again and he couldn't just bear to do nothing about it. He's actually the first one to discover the blonde girl's feelings for his blue-haired bestfriend. He tried to talk her out of it but it proved to be futile. She's very determined to have Athrun. But still, it doesn't stop him from being protective of her. So much as he wants to partner with Lacus, he wouldn't leave Cagalli alone. "You know." He gave her a knowing wink. He and Cagalli play the piano and guitar respectively. Plus, his sister's got a nice voice.

Cagalli smiled weakly. She knew Kira's just trying to cheer her up. She was about to say yes when Lacus piped in.

"How about we form a group?" The pink-haired girl exclaimed cheerfully. "Athrun can play piano and violin. I can sing."

Kira smiled. "Sounds great. What do you think, guys?" He asked Athrun and Cagalli.

"Uhh… sure." The blonde girl mumbled, secretly delighted at having Athrun as a groupmate. The blue-haired boy just shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Athrun. Leaving me alone." Cagalli mumbled irritably as she walked towards home late that afternoon. After dismissal, Athrun instantly pulled Lacus out of the room and left without any word. She got a little- okay, fine, REALLY hurt- at that but couldn't do anything. The couple already left! Kira couldn't take her home because he has a meeting with the student council. She sighed. "Should I give up on him?" She asked herself as she got her phone and logged in to facebook. It's been three days since she last went online. After she got in her account, she instantly went to Athrun's profile to stalk him. Aside from being his true-to-life stalker, she's his virtual stalker, too.<p>

She frowned when she saw that his wall is, again, full of love confessions from lots of girls and gays. She made a face. She really has lots of rival over her blue-haired prince. She's not worried about them for she knows that Athrun isn't the least interested on any of those girls. He has his gorgeous emerald orbs set only on Lacus Clyne. She frowned sadly at that. It's hard to compete with Lacus. The girl is so beautiful and so perfect! Plus, she's Cagalli's bestfriend! She couldn't really steal her bestfriend's fiance, could she?

"Oh, too late for that, Cagalli." She castigated herself. "Plus, I know Lacus likes Kira." She added as she turned into a corner. She's so sure of it for she would always see the pink-haired girl stealing glances at her brother when he's not looking and she constantly blushes when he talks to her. She never did once blush in front of Athrun. "Yeah, so-" She stopped talking when at one turn, she bumped into someone. Because of the impact, she landed on her butt. "Hey! Watch where you're going, will you?" She snapped as she hastily got up. Then she noticed that her phone's gone. "Oh, crap. My phone!"

"Here." Someone said as a hand gave her the green phone that she dropped when she bumped into him. She looked up and saw a handsome boy about the age of 18 smiling at her. He has short blonde hair and really expressive green eyes. It's so different from Athrun's cold emerald orbs. The boy's green eyes are smiling, too. "Sorry, I was in a hurry."

"Oh, I'm sorry, too. I wasn't looking." Cagalli said, blushing slightly. "And thanks for my phone." She smiled back at him. "I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki. You?"

"My name's Adrian Carter." The blonde boy said, still with that charming smile of his. "Nice to meet you, Miss Hibiki." He then surprised her when he took her hand and kissed it.

Cagalli blushed even more. "Err… you can just call me Cagalli, Adrian. Nice to meet you, too." She said. "Umm… are you new here? I only saw you now. Not that I know everyone here. Hehe." She scratched her head as she grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. I actually just arrived here in Orb yesterday. My father was assigned here so all of us have to come with him. I came from PLANTs." Adrian answered. He then glanced at his watch and shook his head. "Much as I want to still talk to you, I have to go. See you around, Cagalli! I might be entering the same school as you." He gave her another charming smile then he hurriedly left.

Cagalli smiled as she followed Adrian's retreating figure with her amber orbs. "He's nice." She then turned and continue her journey home.

* * *

><p>"Where did you and Lacus go yesterday?" Cagalli asked as she and Athrun went to school the next day. Lacus didn't come with them for she said she's going on an errand for her mother first thing in the morning. The blue-haired boy offered to help her but she refused saying that she got things at hand.<p>

"It's none of your business." Athrun snapped as he parked his red Lamborghini to its usual parking spot. He then got out of the car and went inside the building where their classroom is.

"Hey! I was just asking. No need to be rude." She said as she tried very hard to catch up with him. But because he's a tall boy with the height of 6'2, she can barely keep up with his long strides. And she couldn't help but comment about his height. "Wow, Athrun, when did you get so tall? You were just 5'11 last time."

Athrun frowned when he realized that she actually knew his height. "Annoying stalker…" He muttered under his breath but she heard him well enough.

She pouted at that. "You're just the only one who finds me annoying!" She exclaimed indignantly but he just ignored her and kept on walking. "Hey-"

She gasped when she passed by the faculty office, the door suddenly opened almost hitting her. She took a step back so she wouldn't be hit by the hard door but unfortunately, she lost her balance, thus making her butt go in contact with the floor. "Geez. Watch it, you dummy!" She snarled at that someone who opened the door, not caring if he or she is a teacher since it's the faculty room.

"Why do I always see you like this?" A familiar friendly voice asked which made Cagalli look up. There, she found a smiling blonde boy with expressive green eyes. Her eyes widened when she recognized him.

"Adrian!" She exclaimed, a little blush creeping on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Adrian pulled her up effortlessly. "Well, I'm going to study here. Remember what I told you yesterday that we could be going to the same school?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Cagalli said with a grin, too. "So, welcome in Zaft High. I hope you enjoy your stay here. What year are you and what class are you in?"

"I'm a senior. Section A." The blonde boy replied as he looked at his class card.

Cagalli's face lit up when she heard him. "So we're classmates, then. Great!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hibiki, hurry up." Athrun's impatient voice made the two look at him. The two blondes look up and saw the blue-haired boy approaching them. When he realized that Cagalli's not with him anymore, he decided to go back. He knows the girl's sort of clumsy sometimes. He frowned when he saw Adrian. "Who are you?" He demanded in an arrogant tone.

"I'm Adrian Carter. I'm a new student here." Adrian said with a smile. "And you are?"

"Athrun Zala." The blue-haired boy replied with that annoying monotonous voice of his. He doesn't know why but he's really irritated. He then turned back to the blonde girl who, he noted in surprise, is blushing. What the heck? "Come on, Hibiki. We're almost late." He said then he turned to walk again.

Cagalli smiled sheepishly as she turned to Adrian. "Don't mind him. He's just a cranky old man." She said which made the blonde boy laugh. "Anyways, let's go?" Adrian nodded eagerly then they followed Athrun to the classroom.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it! Please read and review! :D<p> 


End file.
